


his best man's girl

by CaptainAmelia22



Series: Tumblr Drabble [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Just Drabble, Multi, WWII Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmelia22/pseuds/CaptainAmelia22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Buchanan Barnes is used to sharing Steve-he's Captain America after all, he has to share him with a nation of idolizing kids-but he's not entirely prepared for sharing with the one dame Steve actually loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	his best man's girl

She’s the only one in the world who calls him James.  

The only one who doesn’t look at him and say, You’re Captain America’s sidekick, aren’t you?

She’s the only one who holds his hand when Steve gets sent to the medics after a mission.  

The only one who smiles and strokes his cheek with the back of her knuckles and says Thank you for keeping him safe, when he brings Steve back, battered and bruised but proud of being a hero.

She’s the only one who understands him.  Them.  

The entire group of the Howling Commandos.

She’s an amazing woman, Peggy Carter.  

And she deserves Steve more than him-that, he completely understands and accepts.  

“Come here James,” she murmurs in her honey and whiskey voice the night he slips into Steve’s tent, just hoping for a quiet word with his best friend and maybe a cot to share; he finds her straddling Steve’s hips instead, her dark hair curling down her naked back and her brown eyes hooded with pleasure as Steve runs his long fingers up her ribs to cradle her breasts.  “It’s all right James, you don’t have to leave,” she says when he pivots and prepares to run back to his own cold and empty tent tucked deep in the Alps.  He glances over his shoulder despite his discomfort at the warmth in her voice and the soft sounds her body makes against Steve’s; it is something, something he cannot ignore, not matter how hard he tries or how warm his cheeks get.

Her slender hand stretches out to him, the nails painted that perfect, deep red to match her lips and he can’t help thinking, no matter how far they are from civilization, no matter how many bombs Hitler drops on them or how many bizarre guns Schmidt levels on them, her makeup is always perfect.  She’s smiling tonight, a cat-like grin that’s just as beautiful as her sweat-dampened body and he can’t see Steve’s face, can only see those familiar hands stroking and cupping and squeezing Peggy Carter’s curves.  

“It’s all right Buck,” Steve says, his deep voice light with laughter and something he’s only heard on cold nights in their grungy Brooklyn apartment.  “We don’t want you to leave.”

It’s something kind of like…

Love.

“All right,” he says, his voice rough and his skin itching to be free of his uniform.  He still can’t see Steve, still can’t see anything but those fingers stroking and caressing Agent Carter and he’s hard.

Hard for this.

His jacket makes a soft sigh as it puddles on the ground beside a red sheath dress he still dreams about and his fingers fumble with his belt buckle for a moment before Peggy is chuckling and pulling him closer to their tangled bodies.

“Come here Sergeant.  Let me help you with that,” she murmurs, her husky voice washing over his skin and forcing his body to respond forcefully; thankfully the tent is dim, lit only by a field lantern, so she can’t see his response to her and Steve.  But when her fingers brush him through the thick wool of his uniform trousers, brush his cock, he jumps into her touch with a gasp and a whispered curse.  

Dark brown eyes, framed by the thickest, darkest eyelashes he’s seen on another human being, rise to meet his and she hums cheerfully before yanking the Army-issue belt buckle open.  He shivers as her fingers trail firmly over the flap covering the zipper that she does not open right away and he closes his eyes at the sensations her touch awakens in him.

He hasn’t felt a woman’s hand on his skin in months, hasn’t smelled anything other than the men of his regiment, hasn’t loved another human since his last night in Brooklyn.

His eyes flash open at that realization and he glances over Peggy’s head to where Steve reclines, naked and not bashful at all, upon his cot.  His blue eyes are dark, dark and so very aware and Sergeant James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes takes a moment to appreciate Steve’s new form, the new design of his childhood best friend.

It’s glorious, like the woman humming before him, her fingers slipping under his shirt now to trail over his scarred chest and hips.  His attention shifts immediately to her as her curves press into him, those glorious breasts he’s always longed to touch rising and falling with her breath, forcing her nipples to harden against his chest and the friction of his shirt.  

“Well James?” she murmurs, her voice vibrating through him as she stands on her tiptoes and presses a gentle kiss to his throat.  “Do you like what you see?”

Her fingers are busy with the buttons on his slacks, on the zipper and he can’t help being a bit surprised that she can actually manage the zipper what with the force pressing against the thick wool and her hand.   

“Agent Carter,” he mutters, his voice ragged and his entire body trembling as Steve rises from the cot to come behind him, his long, muscular arms wrapping around his chest to start at the buttons of his shirt.  “I uh, like it a lot,” he finishes lamely as Steve’s lips press into his jaw and his slacks fall to his ankles.  

She chuckles as she follows his trousers and every muscle in his body tenses as her fingers trail over his hips to his aching balls.  “Good,” she murmurs as Steve chuckles into his neck and presses kisses over his skin, his teeth nipping lightly at the corded muscles in his neck and shoulders.  The shirt finally falls to the ground, to tangle with red silk and green wool and all three sigh as she pulls his drawers free of his erection.  “Good boy,” she hums, her breath warm on his skin and her fingers expertly wrap around him.  

“Thank you Bucky,” Steve whispers in his ear and he can feel him now, at his back, just as hard as him and it doesn’t take much forethought for him to tangle one hand in Peggy’s hair and the other around Steve’s cock.  

“No problem,” he says with a chuckle as Peggy’s cheek presses to his thigh and her lips trail up his length.  Steve thrusts into his hand with a barely concealed moan pressed into his shoulder but he does not loosen his touch, on either of his companions.  Instead, he grins and turns his head just enough to press a sloppy kiss to his best friend’s lips.

“No problem at all.”    

 


End file.
